TFS: Divided They Fall
by raccoonqueen
Summary: Part 2 of the most epic adventure yet, where the TFS and Fearless Leader's army battle for control of the empire!
1. Prologue: The War Begins

Prologue: The War Begins

Last time on "TFS: United We Stand"...

_"Dad, you're back!" said Rocky. "What's going on?"_

_Bert replied fearfully, "There's no time to explain; you gotta get out of the White House, pronto!"_

_"I don't know. Honey has been experiencing some labor pains a couple of hours ago. If we're not careful with her, that'll-"_

_"JUST GO!"_

_Bert, Lisa, Bert Jr., Rocky, Sidney, James, Andrew, and the rest of the Raccoon family exited the White House. As soon as they were gone, Frederick Jr. came out of his hiding place in the backyard and began secretly placing C4 bombs all around the White House. So far, he has got the Washington Monument, the Lincoln Memorial, two musuems, and the 12-foot-tall statue of President Bert Raccoon; he had definitely saved the best for last._

_"Ohhh, the pain," groaned Honey, as Rocky escorted her. "It hurts...I don't know if I'm prepared for it..."_

_"Just breathe, Honey," replied Rocky softly. "As soon as we get out of here I'll take you to the nearest hospital. But only if we're lucky to be alive."_

_Just as soon as he was done, Frederick Jr. walked away. Now that he was hiding 20 miles from the White House, it was time to get this war started. He smirked, whispering, "Merry Christmas, Mr. President." He pressed the button on the remote, and..._

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_The White House immediately went up in flames and the presidential family were thrown to the ground by the force of the explosion. Minora looked up, gasped in shock, and screamed, "Our house!"_

_"Frederick Jr. struck again," said Bert. "And this time at the home front! We're in big trouble now..."_

_Just then, Rocky spoke up. "Uh, Dad...we're not the only ones in trouble here; look at Honey."_

_At that time, Honey had screamed out in pain. She said, "Oh, no...the pain's getting even worse...I-I think the baby's coming right now...RIGHT NOW!"_

_Watching Rocky helping Honey up and escorting her away, Bert ordered his family to get out their weapons. He muttered with an ominous frown, "It is on..."_


	2. Chapter 1: Bert's Battle Plan

Chapter 1: Bert's Battle Plan

The old Cookieville Minimum-Security Orphanarium was used as a temporary "White House"; while there, the TFS prepared to get everything ready to go to Potsylvania for the final confrontation with Fearless Leader.

"Okay, now I remember," said Charles. "The scene we just witnessed is similar to the one from the game _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2_; but instead of Russia, we got Potsylvanian sleeper agents blowing up the White House. And now I think we can take the fight to them."

Bert nodded. He said, "Charles is right-we'll go there and stop Fearless Leader and free our friends form his control."

Alex III added, "We've got weapons and everything to get to there. Also, we will meet the Russian Army in Paris for the meeting and head to Potsylvania to stop this."

"Good. Now, Charles, you've got Frederick Jr., since he will be there. Twilight, you've got Zecora, so she will be there, too. And Bert Jr., you and the rest of the team got our friends. And also watch out for Donald and Daisy-that will be handled by Huey, Duey, and Louie, even April, May and Jane."

The teams saluted and split up. Back with Rocky and Honey, things weren't going so well for them. The contractions were coming harder and faster, and there was not enough time to get to the hospital, so Rocky desperately searched for the nearest place possible. And he found it...in a hotel. As they entered the inn, the clerk saw them and asked in concern, "Is there a problem, sir?"

"One room, two people, serious emergency," said Rocky, quickly taking out his credit card and slamming it on the counter. "And while you're at it, call 911."

"Okay. Room 20, on the second floor; once you get out of the elevator, go to your left, then to your right, and you'll find it."

Once they got settled into Room 20, Rocky helped Honey remove her underclothes. She gritted her teeth at the pain, clutching the bedsheets and making scratch marks on them with her claws. She growled, "Gah! This pain...it's driving me crazy!"

"Calm down, Honey," replied Rocky. "Just use those Lamaze breathing exercises. You'll be all right once it's over."

"But the baby...it's coming right now...I don't think I'm gonna make it!"

"Just relax! I'm here to help." Suddenly, he had a thought. Honey was a widow, without a husband to care for her and her child. She was the most beautiful cat in the world; her golden tan fur, her blonde hair, and her green eyes were what attracted him to her the first time they met. He wanted her to have the best things in life, the things she lost during that fateful tragedy in Berlin, and if it could make her even happier...then he has got to make her his fourth wife!

He got up, walked over to her bedside, and kneeled down beside her. Taking her paw in his, he said, "I thought I might like to say this to you before the baby comes. You see, I've been doing some thinking...a whole _lot_ of thinking...after hearing about what happened to you and your husband in Berlin nine months ago, something in my heart told me that you're the woman who needs the love, attention, and protection of a man. With President Blitz dead...and you having been raped and traumatized...I found a way to help you erase those bad memories away. And the only way to do it...is this..." With that, he reached into his coat pocket and took out a small royal blue case. He opened it to reveal a golden ring, studded with sapphires and turquoise stones. "I bought this engagement ring a month ago at Tiffany's up in New York. And in the true spirit of the holiday season, I'm giving you the gift of a chance to start over. So, with this in mind...Honey Clover Feral...will you marry me?"

Honey stared at him in shock. She looked at the ring, before looking back at him. This was the question she never expected him to ask other than "Are you all right?" or "Do you need anything?" But then she started to look back on a spring day two years ago, when President Blitz proposed to her at a hotel in Bermuda. Rocky reminded her a lot of her late husband-their personalities were so similar. He was a calm and friendly person, with a heart as warm and as welcoming as a kiss on the cheek. He never yelled at anyone unless he was annoyed or just plain stressed out; he also liked to read and he had a soft heart for children. "_If Blitz was still alive, the baby inside me would've been our first child...I always thought he'd make a great father...but he's dead now...and the baby was conceived by another man. So why not take a chance with this guy?_"

"Oh, Rocky," replied Honey, hugging him and smiling tearfully. "Of course...of course, I'll marry you..."

Rocky hugged back. "I love you, Honey."

"I...I love you...too...aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She gave out another ear-piercing scream and gripped his paw real tight, almost crushing the bones within it. Rocky winced and quickly let go of her paw, before getting up to run to the bathroom. He took off his coat, tossed it onto the floor, rolled up the sleeves of his sweater, and began to wash his paws. He gathered all the clean towels he could find and brought them back to the bed. He opened up his suitcase and made sure that important stuff like a bulb syringe and a bottle of antiseptic were in it; then he took a chair from the desk in the corner and brought it to the foot of the bed, before starting to sit in it. He drew a deep breath, steeling himself for what was about to happen. Having been trained to deal with emergency situations like this in First Aid class, he was ready to expect the unexpected.


	3. Chapter 2: Moving Forward

Chapter 2: Moving Forward

In Paris, France, Alex II and Fifi were talking to Fifi's uncle and aunt, Pepe Le Pew and his wife Penelope, who also just so happen to be Alex II's uncle-in-law and aunt-in-law. They all sat in a war room in the Paris Hotel with the Russian and French Army, while General Pitu Le Pew (Pepe's brother) was General of the French Army, and there was also General He-Man of the Russian army. Spreading out the printed-out map of Potsylvania, Bert said, "Here's the map Lisa printed out from the Internet for me. And this is what I have in mind for a surprise attack on Fearless Leader's army. We will attack them by using smoke; once the Potsylvanian soldiers are distracted, both the Russian and French armies will take them down, and then we will go face FL, the villians, and his sleeper agents."

Zap Branigan said, "We also got this video of FL's propaganda ad, and you will see who is broadcasting the news."

They looked up to see Mary Antelope brodcasting the news as a Potsylvanian newswoman. Lance Armington, a male human/skunk hybrid, saw her and blushed. He muttered, "Wow...she's cute."

"Of course, she is, to you," replied Bert. "But there's no time to comtemplate romance. We gotta set this plan in action if we are to save the world from Fearless Leader and his army. Pitu, He-Man, stand guard with your troops while we go send out the smoke bombs; we'll call you in when it's all clear."


	4. Chapter 3: Our Christmas Baby

Chapter 3: Our Christmas Baby

Outside of the Potsylvanian borders, Bert and his team were there, armed and ready with the smoke bombs. Alex II whispered, "Okay, once we deploy the smoke bombs, we will head to the underground tunnel leading to FL's palace and storm there."

"Our new allies are ready," said Charles, giving a thumbs-up as a signal.

Bert nodded. "Jetfire, we're ready."

"Roger that. Smoke bombs, deploy now!"

They dropped the smoke bombs, which went off in a lot of smoke and sent the guards coughing.

In FL's HQ, one of the soldiers came in to report the activity going on outside. He said, "Sir! The TFS army and they're using smoke as their cover."

"USE INFRARE AND GET THEM IF THEY SEND MORE!" replied Fearless Leader.

"Right, boss."

Then FL turned to the villains, sleeper agents, and his army inside. He continued, "If they get past the first wave, then you must stop them. Frederick Jr., Gary, Zecora, Dora, Diego, Bucky O'Hare, Mary Antelope, Swiper, and the rest of you will go with me, Boris and Natasha to deal with Rocky, Bullwinkle, Bert, Charles, Twilight and the rest. I've been waiting for a long payback on Moose and Squrriel..."

Back outside, Bert shouted, "Okay, the smoke is there. NOW, PITU AND HE-MAN!"

Then the Russian, French, UN and EU Army began attacking the Potsylvanian soldiers, while the jets with Jetfire blasted on their jets.

"Bert," said He-Man. "We're giving your team a clear road to the tunnel. All guards are paralyzed at this moment, so go now!"

They ran to the tunnel; once inside they took out their weapons and headed towards FL's chamber. As they entered the chamber, the doors closed on them and FL and his villains, 30 soldiers, and his sleeper agents appeared. Fearless Leader said, "Hello, Mr. President. And hello to you as well, Rocky and Bullwinkle. It's been nearly 1,000 years since the 1960s when the Cold War was over, but we've still been battling each other. Even you didn't know it, but it seems you've got a brain now, Bullwinkle."

"I'm going to put you back in the Cryo-Chamber," retorted Bullwinkle. "And you'll stay there forever!"

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me. Behold! My glorious army!"

The lights instantly switched on and Fearless Leader's army appeared. The TFS were shocked that their friends had now been turned into sleeper agents. Then Gary came along, unsheathing his claws and saying, "Don't forget about me."

"Gary, you're working with the wrong guy!" said Alex III.

"Frederick Jr. saved my life and I owed him one by becoming his apprentice and messenger."

Bert glared at Fearless Leader. He yelled angrily, "YOU MONSTER! First, you attack my country, and now you take away most of our friends to be in your army! What's next? You're gonna recruit aliens, too?"

"A ruthless villain _can_ do anything, mind you. So, do you have any last words?"

"I have only just a few…LET'S FIGHT!"

Back at the hotel in Washington DC, Rocky was still helping Honey with the baby. Suddenly, the door burst open and Bert Jr., Sidney, James, Andrew, Maggie, Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, and Dolly came charging in. Bert Jr. yelled, "Rocky! What the hell were you thinking, running off from us like that?"

"There's no time to argue about this, bro," replied Rocky. "The baby's almost here! Can't you guys just help me out?"

As the others gathered about to assist in the birth, Honey continued to writhe in pain. That's when she slowly began to drift off into a daydream...

She found herself in some sort of tranquil garden. Then she heard a familiar deep male voice calling her name. When she looked up, the ghost of President Blitz materialized in front of her. She muttered, "...Blitz?"

_"My beloved Honey," _replied Blitz, walking towards her. _"I never thought I'd see you again."_

"And I'd never thought I'd see you again, either."

_"...you know, I've been watching you and how you interacted with Rocky."_

Honey looked at him puzzledly. "You know him?"

Blitz nodded and bent down to put his finger in a pond. As he did so, an image of Rocky appeared in the water. He continued, _"There is no man, animal, or toon on this earth who can match up to his standards. The secret is in his soul; although he has the fighting stance of a lion, his demeanor is that of a lamb's. With those qualities, he can protect you from harm and treat you with respect and kindness-that's exactly what I did for you when I was alive, but since I'm no longer one of the living...then there must be someone to help carry on my legacy. That's why I asked him to propose to you."_

"Wait a minute. You...you actually convinced Rocky to propose to me?"

_"It was during Thanksgiving, as a matter of fact. I appeared in his dreams that night and asked him to do me a favor. I told him that you need him far more than he does need you; besides, your baby could certainly use a father like him."_

Honey took the time to ponder what Frederick Jr. said to her just after he raped her nine months ago:_ "You have my kid inside of you, so once he is older he will become a weapon of destruction."_

"But Blitz," she asked. "My baby...w-what if it kills Rocky?"

_"The baby won't kill him. Annabelle informed me that moments after the conception took place, she cast a Spell of Innocence on it. With that, the baby won't grow up to be a weapon of destruction…instead it will become a weapon of justice. There is a bright future out there, awaiting the child once it comes of age, and you and Rocky will live long enough to watch it happen. All I ask of the two of you is to raise the child to do good; only then will the world be forever safe."_

She smiled. Just when she thought the baby inside her would pose a threat to Canerica and the rest of the world, Blitz's words reassured her that it will never happen. She replied, "Thanks, Blitz...thanks for everything…I'll never forget you…"

_"I'll always be with you...in your heart, in your soul, and in your memories..." _

As he began to depart from her, she watched as he dissolved away in the soft breeze. Then everything before her started to fade away, and the next thing she heard was a sharp cry and a voice from the outside world yelling…

"Oh, my gosh...it's a girl!"

The moment she opened her eyes, she was back in the hotel room, surrounded by her fiancé's relatives. Surely the strange dream she had brought joy and relief to her heart, but what really brought her more joy was when she watched Rocky carefully lift up a crying and wriggling bundle in his paws. He muttered, happy tears pouring from his eyes, "Honey, she's here...our little angel's here..."

He nodded at Dolly, who picked up a towel and laid it across Honey's stomach, as he placed the infant on top of it. She sat up in bed to take a good look at the newborn; it was a kitten, with cream-colored fur and a tuft of blonde hair on her head. The kitten also had brown paws and feet, and the tip of her tail and ears were brown as well. Honey began to smile tearfully at the sight of her daughter and reached out to caress her hair. She muttered, "Oh, Rocky...she's so…beautiful..."

"Of course, she _is_ beautiful…just like you."

Just then, the hotel clerk spoke through the intercom in the room, "The paramedics are here."

Bert Jr. replied, "Tell them they can find us in Room 20."

"All right."

The paramedics showed up to check on Honey and the baby. While they did so, Dr. Quack came up to Rocky and said, "You probably should've taken her to the hospital as soon as you could, but I'm greatly impressed with your quick-thinking in handling an emergency childbirth."

"Thanks, Dr. Quack," replied Rocky with a sheepish smile. "I did good, right?"

"Indeed. Now I'm going to cut the cord..." He took a pair of scissors out of his bag and prepared to cut the umbilical cord. But then he paused, looking back up at Rocky. "I have a better idea-why not _you_ do it?"

Rocky looked at the scissors the doctor was offering him. He hesitated, before smiling and taking it. He answered, "I'd love to." Turning to Honey, he continued, "She may not be mine biologically, but she will always be my little girl."

Honey asked, "What are we going to name her?"

Rocky smiled, before looking down at the mewling kitten and proceeding to cut the cord. "Kisa Noelle Raccoon…our Christmas baby."


	5. Chapter 4: The Final Battle

Chapter 4: The Final Battle

The battle between the heroes and the villains began with great intensity. Charles was fighting Frederick Jr. with swords, while they clashed at each other and struggled to overcome each other. Charles said, "Come on, Frederick Jr., you need to stop this!"

"No!" Frederick Jr. shouted back. "I'm doing it for the glory of Fearless Leader, and he will rule all of us."

"What about your mom and dad? They're worried sick about you!"

"HA! They're nothing to me!"

That's when Charles had had enough. He muttered to himself, "I don't want to do this to him…but I have no other choice!" With a quick slash of the sword across the chest, he sent Frederick Jr. down to the ground. After making sure the human/rabbit/snake hybrid was unconscious, Charles checked the back of his head and discovered a Mind Control microchip implanted there; using the tip of his sword, he carefully dislodged it and waited to see what happens next.

After a while, Frederick Jr. opened his eyes and groaned in pain. He murmured, "Ugh…what just happened here?"

"I'll explain later," replied Charles, helping him up. "In the meantime, we've got to help our friends win this battle."

Meanwhile, the other members of the TFS were still fighting. Twilight and Zecora were exchanging magic at each other. Deadeye was fighting Bucky O'Hare, while Jenny was watching and trying to figure out what to do. Bullwinkle, Rocky, and Bert were fighting Boris, Natasha, and Fearless Leader; Alex III was facing Gary the Flygon, and the rest of the cops fought off the sleeper agents. Once the enemies were defeated, Charles dislodged the Mind Control microchips one by one.

"Grrr! Impossible!" growled Fearless Leader. "This was supposed to be my chance to achieve my lifelong dream of ruling the earth! Why is it that you fools win every single time?"

"The Toon Force Squad _never_ loses, Fearless Leader," replied Bert boldly. "If you mess with the United States of Canerica, you're gonna have to deal with us!" Pointing to Frederick Jr., he continued, "However, the lowest thing you could ever do is take one of our staunchest allies and turn him into one of your own. You brainwashed him into committing two deadly crimes-killing President Blitz and raping his wife!"

Frederick Jr. froze at hearing Bert's words. He felt guilty of doing those things while under his ex-boss' control. He thought, "_I killed the president of Germany…and raped his wife? What _was_ I thinking? I could've defended myself from being kidnapped and brainwashed, if it weren't for that sleeping gas he used on me…_"

He looked up at Fearless Leader and glared at him. He shouted angrily, "How dare you…HOW DARE YOU! You took me away from my parents…you turned me into a sleeper agent…and you forced me to turn my back against my friends! Now I hear you tricked me into killing President Blitz and raping his wife, and you're going to pay the price for it!"

"No! Not the Cryo-Freezer!" pleaded Fearless Leader fearfully. "Anything but that!"

Frederick Jr. marched towards the fox, grabbed him by his tail, and threw him into the nearest Cryo-Freezer. He slammed the door on it and set the timer to 800,000,000 years. He turned to the R.U.S.S. agents and continued, "And to make sure he doesn't make any attempts to come back, send him to the Intergalactic Prison on Alpha Centauri."

"As you wish, Mr. Roberts," replied Anya with a salute.

The TFS and their newly rescued friends began making their journey back home to Canerica. They stopped in Germany along the way, to reunite Frederick Jr. with his parents. Zayta said, "Oh, Frederick Jr., thank goodness you're back. I thought we'd never be able to see you again."

"Thanks, Mom," replied Frederick Jr., hugging both of his parents. "And now that I'm back, I have a confession to make. You see, I…"

Frederick Sr. interrupted, "We know-you killed President Blitz and raped his wife."

"…will you still forgive me? I mean, I was afraid you'd disown me because I unknowingly committed those crimes."

Bert chuckled and walked over to Frederick Jr. He replied, "Disown you? Of course not! We will always forgive you, no matter what you do. You're part of the family, remember? We'd never disown anyone just because he or she did something bad."

"Really?"

"Yes. Welcome back to the family…cousin."

Frederick Jr. smiled and shook hands with the president. Alex II said, "Bert, we're getting ready to go back to Washington DC. Is there anything you want to do there?"

"Yes, there is, Alex II," replied Bert. "I want to leave it."

Everybody stared at him in shock. He continued, "Let's face it; Washington DC's not safe anymore. Due to that blast that destroyed almost part of the city-including the White House-I need to find a new capital to rule the empire from. And I know just the place."

"Los Angeles?"

"No; it's still being affected by the nuclear blast that hit Hollywood."

"How about Neo-Detroit?"

"Our team's home base? Never!"

"Then where will it be?"

"The one place I've held dear to my heart for a long time…Evergreen! That's where I used to live. So from now on, the new capital of the United States of Canerica will be Evergreen City, situated smack-dab in the middle of the Evergreen Forest. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go prepare a victory speech for tomorrow…"

Just then, Lisa's cell phone rang. She looked at it, smiled, and said, "I got a text message from one of our sons, Bert."

"Huh?" asked Bert. "What did it say? Are they still doing all right?"

She nodded and pressed a button on the phone to project a Video-Screen onto the wall. On the screen was Rocky, sitting in a room. He said, "Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad. How was the mission?"

"It was super," replied Bert. "I can't believe we finally beat Fearless Leader! And we have Charles to thank for figuring out a way to free our friends from under his control. So, where are you guys at?"

"Right now, we're at the hospital. I'm sitting in the room with Honey at the maternity ward."

"The maternity ward? Y-you mean…?"

Rocky moved the phone he was holding over to reveal Honey in her hospital bed, holding the kitten in her arms. He continued, "I'd like you to meet your new granddaughter, Kisa Raccoon. She was born last night, not in the hospital, but in a hotel room at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel. And if that's not exciting enough, then hear this-I proposed to her mother on that night."

"What? You're kidding?"

"I'm _not_ kidding, Dad; Honey and I are getting married."

It took a while for Bert to take in this unexpected news. Finally, he grinned widely and cheered loudly. He said, "THAT'S WONDERFUL! But…isn't she Frederick Jr.'s daughter, too? He _did_ rape Honey, after all."

"Thanks for reminding me. I need to have a word with him about this." Turning to Frederick Jr., he said, "I understand that you feel sorry about raping Honey. Just because I'm about to marry her doesn't mean we're cutting you out of our daughter's life. I want you to be a part of her life as well, and you're more than welcome to come see her anytime you want. That's because I believe something incredible will come out of her one day…maybe she'll be just like you, a hero fighting for truth and justice in the United States of Canerica. So, I'm going to choose you…to be our baby's godfather."

Frederick Jr. nodded. He replied, "I'll do my best to help you and Honey raise her to be a good citizen. And when she grows up, we'll train her to be the best TFS cop in the force."

Bert added, "We'll discuss the wedding plans as soon as possible, and I'll inform the public about your engagement during my victory speech. In the meantime, Rocky, you and your brothers, wives, and kids had better go pack your bags the minute Honey gets released from the hospital….because we're moving to Evergreen City!"

"Okay, Dad. Oh, one more thing…"

"Now what?"

"…do you mind helping me pay the laundry bill for what happened at the hotel last night? The clerk at the hotel called to tell me that the bedsheets in Room 20 were stained with so much blood and other fluids. Oh, boy, we _really_ made a mess on that one."

"Oh…okay…I'll do it…see ya there."

By the time Bert hung the cell phone back up and handed it back to his wife, Frederick Sr. and Zayta were stunned. Frederick Sr. muttered, "Wow…we have a granddaughter..."

"That's right," replied Bert. "And when we get to the hospital, you'll get to see her. What are we waiting for? Let's go home!"


	6. Chapter 5: A New Life

Chapter 5: A New Life

New Evergreen City, a metropolitian paradise with rustic charm, was declared the new capital of the world. A new White House was being built for the presidential family, but it is said that until the house is finished the family had to stay in a temporary White House. Fredierck Jr., Frederick Sr., and Zayta came to see their new goddaughter and granddaughter; all of the members of the Raccoon-Koopa-Armington-Foulfellow-Roberts family instantly took a shine to little Kisa Raccoon, the new darling of the clan. Especially the proud great-grandma Alexandra; she nearly spent all day showing her off to her friends!

Meanwhile, Lance began dating Mary. Frederick Jr. needed to get himself a girlfriend as well, but Rocky reassured him that a girl will come along for him eventually. The MLP Gang had their friend Zecora back, while Gary was back to normal and still Frederick Jr.'s apprentice. And Bert kept true to his word by announcing Rocky and Honey's engagement during his victory speech.

It was going to be a happy new life for the presidential family. But not for long...because a mysterious figure was hiding in the shadows, looking at the city. He said with an evil grin, "HA-HA-HA! I'm back, after 1,000 years of sleep. And now it's time to make all of the dogs mean and nasty, because MARVIN MCNASTY IS BACK! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

THE END!


End file.
